boggardenfandomcom-20200214-history
4/15/12
Agenda *Washer *Weatherization grant work *Rent and carrying fee **Audit *Meeting for residents selection *Fire inspection *Washer: **Sub committee looking into options (Everyone will come into the next meeting with options to propose) ***Some options: ****individual ****on end apt. ****Bike powered ****communal *****electrician and plumber assesment *****Water meter *****Power meter *****3 phase *Weatherization one **Rob -- We have talked about the WISE program, proposal was taken to WCHA board, they gave favorable response, concern being the amount of initial cash outlay by the coop coming out of repair reserve fund. Wouldn’t wipe out repair reserves but would take significant bite. Conversation stalled there **Talk about going back to the board fro us to find a way to pay backa certain amount of what it would take. A couple of diffrent proposals: ***Pay from the expected savings as added extra of carrying charge so weatherization is paid off, wo’t do weatherization unless 15% saved, if we added the savings instead on power bill ***Do fund rainsing or grant writing to come up with some of the money ***Cash does exist to do this, it would just be a matter of replenishing. **Amount available is in the March report. **Weatherization 750 -1500 per unit, half paid for by grant from the city 7500 on high end that we responsible for. (750/unit). What average utility bill is, 40-50$. Air sealed and mastic, cellulose. Solar hot water is on the table, WISE can spend 1500 per unit, so 750 left that can go towards hot water. **If could do all the weatherization ourselves then the full 1,500 ourselves. **WISE goes until the money is spent. **Get everyones energy bills, from access to Duke Energy **Repair reserve sits at $28,450 *Rent and Carrying Fee **Email from Mike about the Audit coming up. **WCHA asking for payment plans: ***Bog paymets status ****Carries payment plan (Made by Carrie) only one who has officially filled out *****Since submitted has paid for Feb and March and one month back rent. Had said that was going to pay 1,000 for Feb and 1,000 for March. Says money has been earaned already but hasn’t been paid this yet. ****No plan for Evan *****Template may have not been sent to either of them ****Darryl’s payment plan *****doesn’t adress the back rent *****March 25th payment back rent for january was not paid. *****he paid April *****said has had financial issues and that will send e-mail to the coop but has not done so. *****Everything from July is his. *****We should start the eviction process. ******Send letter, the wait for response in 10 days ***Still need to get payment plans to Mike. Mike has info, but not adressing back rent. To explain why and what we are going to do about it, can effect our interst rates. We are currently paying variable andit is now at 5.5%. 2 years ago we were quaoted a 7% fixed rate. ***Our loan up in 2014, bank will look into our internal audits. Auditor has expressed on how back rent situation will reflect, Cedar Rock and HRC come up in 2013. **Banks have not been concerned on our ability to pay as our rent half goes towards mortgage. **Get a roomate as an option to repay *Meeting resident selction **